love story
by Deidara's Hina-Hime
Summary: I REPLACED THE CHAPTERS! I screwed up on them! haha please read. They were best friends when they were little, then new feelings devolop and how does Itachi Uchiha fit into this! read to find out!
1. homecoming

"Sasuke!" A little girl exclaimed struggling through tears. She ran into the said Uchiha's arms and he held her tight.

"What's wrong, Hina-Hime?" Sasuke looked at her pouting face. They were both merely ten years of age, and best friends.

"Father said I can't be friends with you anymore." More tears cascaded down the Hyuga heiress' face. Sasuke wiped them away gently with his thumb. Everyone in the village, (Except the fan girls) thought Sasuke was a heartless, cold boy. But Hinata knew the truth. What Sasuke put on was all a show. Deep down he wanted to be loved, he was a compassionate person who just wished for his family back. He wanted friends but was afraid that if he had friends, Itachi would hurt them again.

Hinata shared his pain. Her father didn't accept her; she was a weak excuse for a heir to the Hyuga clan line.

"It'll be ok, I promise!" Sasuke hugged his best friend tight. "I don't want you to get in trouble. Go home, Hina-Hime." This was the last time Sasuke had called her princess.

**Six years later**

Hinata was sixteen now. She hadn't seen Sasuke in ages, ever since they were ten. He hadn't spoken to her for that long, let alone acknowledge her. He knew that if he did, it would get back to her father Hiashi Hyuga and his Best friend would be in the worst trouble imaginable.

Hinata drug the brush through her long beautiful hair one more time. Today Sasuke came back to the village. He had been gone for three long years, and she had missed seeing his face terribly. How would Sasuke act towards Hinata? Would he talk to her? Announce that she was his best friend and he missed her? Would he even remember her let alone recognize her?

She set the golden brush down on her dresser with a soft clink, checked her appearance one more time and set off for the gates of the hidden leaf.

"Hinata-Chan!" The dog-boy Kiba exclaimed upon seeing the shy Hyuga walking his way. Shino briefly turned his head too.

"K-Kiba-Kun, Shino-k-kun, Good m-morning." Hinata stuttered. It was an age old habit of hers; she never used to stutter around Sasuke though.

"Ready for the dick to come home?" Kiba asked snottily. He hated Sasuke, for reasons unknown to Hinata.

"Kiba-kun that's not nice to say." Hinata looked at Kiba with a bit of protection in her eyes.

"You didn't stutter!" Kiba was surprised big time, even Akamaru tilted his head to the side and let out a loud bark.

"Why so protective over Uchiha?" Shino took a step towards Hinata. "Is their something we don't know?"

"N-No of course not…" Hinata looked at the ground and fiddled with her fingers. She looked around, not many people were here. Sasuke's remaining fan girls, the council and Tsunande mostly. Not many people liked Sasuke now that he had left the village and joined Orochimaru. Naruto had to get him back by force, but Sasuke eventually agreed.

Suddenly the gates opened and Naruto and the now completer team seven entered. Sasuke was in the sound outfit he had worn for the years, his bare chest showed. He looked down at the ground not acknowledging the screaming fan girls, but as he passed the silent awestruck Hinata, his eyes darted up he gave her the old genuine, Sasuke smile and whispered, "Hello, Princess."

Hinata gasped, her eyes followed the Uchiha avenger as he was led away by Tsunade and the council. Fortunately, no one had heard his little remark.

Hinata punched the pole in the training grounds. She had gotten a lot stronger over the years. She kicked it, faked a duck and punched again. She was saving her chakra, not using the Hyuga clan jutsu's while training. She had mastered them so well she didn't need to practice them extra.

"Hinata." The deep voice sliced through her thoughts like a katana blade.

Hinata turned slowly to see the Uchiha traitor leaned against a tree. She immediately took in his features. Sasuke's hair was longer, not too long but a good inch or two. He looked more like a man than a kid, his muscles more distinguished.

"Done staring?" Hinata pulled her eyes away from his body and looked him in the eyes. His eyes were dark and mysterious.

"You're back." Hinata couldn't find many words, she was just happy she was still able to talk to him without stuttering.

"State the obvious, princess." Sasuke used the old nickname he had called her so many times.

"You're not afraid to be my friend?" Hinata took one step towards the Uchiha. She wanted to run and hug her old friends; her best friend.

"I should ask you that." He returned softly as he pushed him self away from the tree that he was resting on.

"The village doesn't trust me. That must mean your Father hates me more than he used to huh?" Sasuke stopped about a foot in front of her. He looked at her but she looked at the ground.

"Right," Hinata looked up into his eyes. "But I don't care. I've had to live without my best friend for six years and I can't do it any longer." With those words she flung herself into his warm arms. At first Sasuke was surprised but he wrapped his arms around her and held her tight. Just like when they were little kids.

"I'm touched." Sasuke whispered into her ear with his old playful fake sarcasm.

Hinata laughed and punched his arm playfully.

"Ouch!" He grabbed his arm and pouted. "That hurt! You must have been working out. You actually do look more muscular and manly."

Hinata gasped and while laughing she hit him again. They both broke into fits of uncontrollable laughter. They sat down and joked and caught up with eachother. They were friends again. Best friends.

"Were you with that Uchiha kid?" Hinabi whispered as she entered Hinata's room.

"What's it to you?" There was always competition between the two Hyuga girls. Hinata wasn't about to lose her best friend again.

"Both you and the Uchiha disappeared for a couple of hours, and reappeared at the same time. I'm not stupid sis."

Hinata ignored her little sister and instead turned the stereo on.

_…I said Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone,_

_I've been waiting; all that's left to do is run,_

_You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess, it's a love story_

_Baby, just say yes…_

Hinata began singing with her favorite song; little did she know what a big part it would have in her relationship with her best friend.

_Romeo save me, they're trying to tell me how to feel._

_This love is different, but it's real_

_Don't be afraid we'll make it out of this mess_

_It's a love story, baby, just say yes…_

Glancing at the clock Hinata discovered that she had boon gone for quite a while. It was now eleven at night, shooing Hinabi out of her room, Hinata sang along with the rest of her favorite song and then drifted of to sleep, her dreams filled with princes and princesses.

Hinata slurped her ramen, and Naruto sat beside her.

"Hey, Hinata. I didn't know you liked Ramen." The blonde boy smiled and ordered some ramen of his own.

"Not too many people are happy that Sasuke-Teme's back in town." Said Naruto as he broke apart a pair of chopsticks.

Hinata blushed and looked at the nine-tailed fox vessel. She had liked this boy for so long, but he never seemed to notice. It was as if he was oblivious to everyone, except Sakura.

"Hey, there's a party comin' up. Would you like to go with me Hinata?" Naruto asked suddenly, breaking Hinata's train of thought.

"Yes!" She exclaimed suddenly, all shyness left behind. Then she realized just how she had said it and blushed, shrinking back a bit from Naruto.

Naruto grinned, a big mischievous smile, and got up from his seat. "I'll pick you up at eight tonight, 'kay?" Hinata nodded her head vigorously at this. Smiling one last time, Naruto took off.

"He invited me to Ino's party." Hinata hung upside down on Temari's hotel bed.

Temari was Hinata's other best friend. She was always there for her and had stuck up for Hinata throughout the years, but Temari lived in Suna so Hinata didn't get to see her a lot.

"That's great! How long have you liked him?"

"A long time…" Hinata admitted, blushing.


	2. Dresses, heartache, and worrywarts

"AGH! It's hopeless!" Temari sighed as she held a couple of dresses loosely in her arms. Hinata was trying on dresses for the dance. Or more like had been trying them on for the last couple hours.

"What about this one, Temari-Chan?" Hinata twirled then grimaced as she saw herself in the mirror. "N-Never mind. It's too show-offy…"

"For Kami's sake Hinata it looks great! Now pick a damn dress and let's GO! I'm starving!" Temari whined while she slid into a low chair.

"W-well, I don't know…"

Temari shot up from her chair with a new flare in her eyes. She held up a lavender strapless dress with a slit up the side. "You're getting' this one!" She pushed Hinata back into the dressing room. "Change back into your clothes. This was the best one."

"B-but Temari…"

"DO NOT YOU BUT TEMARI ME! LET'S GO EAT!" Temari's eye twitched as she closed the dressing room door and dumped all the discarded dresses onto a cart.

Hinata watched Temari stuff food into her face.

"What? Not gonna' eat?" Temari asked with a full mouth then shrugged when the Hyuga heiress merely shook her head.

"So, Sasuke came back huh? How's that going? Didn't you guys used to be, like, the best of friends?" Temari sat back and sighed, finally finishing her food.

"Y-Yeah… But I don't think he remembers me much." Hinata bite her lip trying to keep the secret inside of her.

"That's too bad…" Temari said underneath her breath.

_"But why Sasuke!" Hinata pulled back from Sasuke's strong embrace, no longer wanting to cuddle._

_"What do you think would happen if people knew that you and I were best friends again? More importantly what would happen to you?" Sasuke brought his dark, mysterious eyes up and looked into the Hyuga's white seemingly pupil less eyes._

_"Sasuke, I don't care…"_

_"Hinata!" Sasuke interrupted her with slight venom in his voice. Then a small, fragile, non-Sasuke like smile crept onto his face. It was seemingly sad, filled with sorrow. "Princess, maybe it's better if we just weren't friends. I don't want to see you hurt."_

_Hinata was breathless. She couldn't lose him, not when she just got him back. Sasuke's gaze was back at the ground. It wasn't angry, nor happy. It wasn't excited or hateful… it was pure sorrow._

_"S-Sasuke…" Hinata managed to choke out through her daze. "N-No please, don't do this Sasuke…"_

_"Don't do that… Don't beg." Sasuke whispered in a small voice. This was a side of Sasuke that no one had ever seen, and Hinata had only seen it on rare occasions…but this was much worse… Sasuke was going to leave her._

_"Sasuke don't please… I need you. Don't leave…" Hinata flung herself into Sasuke's arms, but was only pushed back away by the Uchiha. The sadness in Sasuke's eyes changed to an expression of pained anger._

_"Stop Hinata! Just stop it!" Hinata started to cry as she saw the unmistakable look of distress and anger._

_"Sasuke don't…" Hinata choked out the last words._

_"Hinata Don't you see!? I don't want to be your friend. I don't want to be with you." Hinata's heart was tearing slowly in half. Then Sasuke uttered the words that she couldn't bear to hear, the words that she had planned that if heard, she'd die… "I hate you." Venom flooded into Sasuke's voice as Hinata burst into tears._

_Sasuke gave her one last look, one mixed with hate, sorrow, love, friendship, and anger…then he pushed himself to his feet and left without a word. _

It had been a couple of days since then…

"Hinata? Hello?"

Hinata lifted her gaze to look at Temari.

"I worry 'bout you sometimes Hinata, I really do."


	3. Lies Sasuke's POV

Note: I've decided I'm gonna change the perspective.

SASUKE'S P.O.V

'I hate you.' My words rang out over and over inside my head. I really didn't want to do that, but it was a way to protect her right? I hated seeing those crystalline tears roll off her cheeks, I had urged to kneel back down and wipe them gently from her pretty face.

She couldn't be with me, not even as a friend. Not even as an acquaintance. We could merely be allies from the same village but nothing more. What would Hiashi do if he found us together? What would Tsunade do if she found out? I couldn't take the risk of Hinata getting hurt. She's just too fragile. She's just like a butterfly. Beautiful, sensitive, caring, but so very fragile, as if one twist of a finger would rip her precious wings out of her back. I can't take the chance.

I sighed deeply as I ran a pale hand through my dark, spiky hair. I stirred my ramen with the stiff wooden chopsticks. Memories stirred within my head, I should forget them. Hinata and I can never be together like before.

_"Sasuke!" Hinata giggled as I tickled her sensitive stomach. We were both around the age of eight or nine or so._

_"Sasuke! C-Cut it out!" More laughing, short strangled breathing, as Hinata tried to draw in breaths, but her efforts were minimal as I continued my assault on her ticklish stomach._

_"Ew, look at that. Hinata's getting all his attention." The voice cut through the giggles like a kunai cutting flesh. I turned my head to glance Ino Yamanaka, hands on hips whispering to another of my fan girls about how Hinata got all of my attention._

"Teme. Yo, Teme! Wakey, Wakey." Snapping out of my daze I glanced at Naruto through the corner of my eyes.

"What?" I said in my usual toneless voice.

"You goin to the homecoming party?" Naruto slurped his ramen.

"Why would I, Dobe?"

"Just because everyone hates you now, doesn't mean you shouldn't come. Some people still like you." Naruto said in a bored tone then all of a sudden got super excited. I wonder what's up with him.

"I've got a date for the party." Naruto said all proud of himself, he seemed to be glowing.

"Don't tell me you've finally got Sakura off my back huh?" I said, but on the inside I was dancing.

"No. I'm going with Hinata Hyuga." When these words escaped his mouth my heart seemed to skip a beat, hell no it seemed to stop.

"W-what?"

"I'm goin with Hinata, you blind?" I was too shocked to correct his words that idiot. But he was going with Hinata. Naruto was going to the party with Hinata…Now I definitely wouldn't go.


	4. tears, hurt and welcome to my life

Hinata's P.O.V.

I woke early, with tear stained cheeks, to my alarm's ear splitting ring, though earsplitting as it was, that was only because it was so close to my ear. The first sight I saw when I shifted my position, was the beautiful strapless dress that Temari had insisted I get. I swung my soft, smooth legs over the side of my queen size bed, and yawning I pulled my lazy body off of the soft material of my purple bed spread.

I stumbled my way over to the dress and ran my hands over the smooth silk. It was so simple, yet elegant and it had fit my curves and hung nicely off of my body. I let my pale hands slid over the little slit on the side of the dress, wavy and beautiful.

I wandered over to my mirror and sat in the cushioned chair in front of it. I reached up with a pale hand as I stared at my tear stained face. Neji-nee-san would have a total come-apart if he saw me like this.

I could hardly forget why I had these tear stained cheeks. My mind slipped to wonder about Sasuke. As soon as his image entered my mind, my heart stung unbearably. I pushed him out of my mind, as hard as it was, and grabbed the clothes I had laid out for this morning, and sprinted for the bathroom. If I was lucky Hinabi wouldn't have gotten there before me.

I turned a corner and ran straight into Neji, oh what the luck. I ran straight into him and collided with the hard wood floor.

"Sorry Neji-san!" I kept my face low so that he couldn't see my cheeks.

"Hinata, look at me." His deep, commanding voice seeped into my ears. I kept my head down and pulled myself to my feet.

"Hinata-chan, look at me please?" His voice was now full of concern, and worry. When I still wouldn't look at him he took a step towards me and before I knew it I felt his warm, rough hand on my chin. He lifted my chin so that I would look at him.

"N-Neji…" I began.

"Hinata-chan, what happened?" I could sense, none the less see the concern in his eyes, and voice.

"Nothing Neji-nee…" I shook my head and tried to step around him, but he caught my arm and held me close.

"Tell me, Hinata…" His face got closer to mine, and he looked deep into my eyes.

"I was crying in my sleep… I had a bad dream that's all." I pulled my arm out of his grasp and looked at him for a moment before sidestepping past him and running off towards the bathroom.

I splashed my face with the warm water and scrubbed the tear stains off my face. _Sasuke… _tears welled up in my lavender colored eyes as the name sprung into my mind.

My heart, unable to deal with the break, the loss of my best friend, seemed to stop. Suddenly my world was spinning, the ceiling spiraling upwards and the room colors fading.

I heard my body hit the floor, and my breath left my lungs, the world faded, colors changing from blue, to purple to red; red to orange to yellow. Yellow morphed to white, which in turn shifted into black and i fell into a deep slumber.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

I'm having trouble write this story so please if you can, review and I'll accept ANY ideas for the story, I cant say I'll put them into the story but I'll listen to them and take them into consideration.


	5. of fangirls and hospitals Sasuke's

Sasuke's P.O.V.

I sat in the food court of the Konoha mall, (yes Konoha now has a mall) watching all of the girls stress over what dresses they should wear to the dance.

I smiled grimly knowing that most girls had abandoned their crush or more like obsession over me. The only two girls that kept that obsession were Sakura and Ino, my two 'ever loyal' fan girls, more like 'ever annoying'.

Then again my mind wandered towards Hinata, one of the only girls who had genuine feeling towards me. She really cared about me, and I had to blow her off. I gave a sad snort, I felt like such a jerk.

"Sasuke-Kun!" I grimaced as a body flung towards me and Ino pressed her chest into my face. "I missed you so bad!"

"Yeah, that's great Ino, now get off me." I pushed her off and took a much needed breath. She took a seat in front of me in the other chair.

"I hope that billboard brow hasn't annoyed you." She gave a pouty face, and I took my tray of food, tomato soup (I love tomatoes) and unfinished rice balls and stood.

"Where are you going Sasuke-kun?!" Ino whined.

"Dumping my tray" I mumbled adding under my breath, "just like I want to do to you." I rolled my eyes and walked to the garbage can and emptied my tray, spilling the contents into the black bagged trash can. I set the tray on top of the garbage can and turned around, only to be met with guess who?

"Sasuke-Kun, don't go…"

"Hn" I mumbled.

"Please just talk with me a bit." To this reply I started to walk off, hoping that she would get the hint that I did not want to talk with her, but unfortunately she followed me.

"Who are you going to the dance with, Sasuke-kun?" Ino blurted out.

"I'm not going." I tried to duck into a guys store to get rid of her, she followed relentlessly.

"Will you go with me?" She pointed towards herself with a smile that she obviously thought was seductive. It didn't appeal to me in any way.

"I told you, I'm not going."

"Aww but why not?" Ino grabbed my arm and made a depressed face, I groaned in anger.

"I'm not interested." I tried to shake her, you'd think she'd get the point, but no she's persistent.

"SASUKE-TEME!" I turned my head and one of my veins twitched when I head the Dobe's old nickname for me. Then before I knew it I was punched in the face by a blur of bright orange.

"Naruto! Don't hit Sasuke!" Sakura appeared behind Naruto, yelling at him in unison with Ino then punched Naruto square in the face, thus resulted in Naruto's whining.

I cussed under my breath and rubbed my cheek off.

Naruto turned back to me. "Sasuke you jerk!" Naruto was furious and all I could seem to hear was his complaining and Ino and Sakura's insults at him for bitching at me. What a day.

"What is this all about, Dobe?" I put a hand on my hip and glared at Naruto.

"Hinata's in the hospital!" Naruto got up in my face and glared with such anger, it might have been scarier than my glare.

My heart skipped a beat. No it stopped for a minute. All the sounds faded out of my ears and dissolved into nothing, I went blind temporarily it seemed as if all of my senses had shut down momentarily.

"What do you have to say to that, Jerk?" Naruto smacked my shoulder with such strength I was pushed backwards a little ways.

After a couple of minutes of silence I found my voice, noting that it was a little shaky and tried my best to keep my emotions in check.

"What do I have to do with her being in the hospital?" I tried to use my most cold voice, but even I could tell that it wasn't that threatening.

"I heard you yelling at her that one day… I noticed her heartache every day after that. So, I'm saying that because of what you said to her, she collapsed, her heart gave out, and she's in the hospital!" My heart stopped again, he knew? Naruto heard the conversation… shit.

"That's not my fault, I had to stop being her friend, I don't feel that way about her anymore." The words stung me on the inside and it hurt even more just knowing that I had to lie.

I thought of what Hinata would do if she heard me say that. She would say that it didn't hurt to be lied to like that; it would hurt more to know that she wasn't worth the truth.

"You're a jerk." Naruto glared one last time and took off, taking Sakura with him and Sakura in turn arguing with Ino about me. I was all alone now, and my heart hurt more than it ever had.


	6. love? Itachi's POV Surprise!

Note: Itachi is alive in my story. I brought him back. He shouldn't have died.

P.S: I do not own any of these characters they belong to Mishashi Kishimoto. (I hope I spelled that right)

Itachi's P.O.V

I stood in Konoha, no one recognized me as I looked up from underneath the brim of my straw hat, bells jingling in the wind.

I looked down at my attire to make sure that it was ordinary in this village, black sweats, black tank top and the traditional ninja shoes.

My sole purpose of being here in this village today was not that of my brother. No, it was simply to see an old friend that I had not seen in a long while.

Hinata Hyuga. I smiled as I said it lightly under my breath, sighing in content as it rolled off of my tongue. It had been almost six long miserable months since I last saw her.

I had first met her that day I invaded the village with Kisame. Leaving the village after being caught I ran into her, she seemed to come out of nowhere. When I collided with her she felt different; she was weak, and for some reason I couldn't stay away. I visited her every month, but soon the months became less frequent due to my missions.

My feelings for her developed and I soon came to realize that had fallen in love with her. This time I was determined to confess to her.

I snuck into the room that I knew so well and immediately sensed something was wrong.

I started searching for her, I put together all of the clues I found, I even asked around the village to people I knew had no idea who I was. I kept my head low.

Then the last person I asked told me she was in the hospital, they would not or rather couldn't explain to me why but I took off towards the hospital to see her.

"Hinata Hyuga." I asked keeping my head low as I talked to the manager.

"I'm sorry, but I've been told to not allow anyone into her room." The girl pushed her glasses up.

"I need to see her." I pushed and I looked up to glare her in the eyes.

"Ita..." She started to say as I activated my sharingan and I trapped her in Tsukoyomi. As soon as she fell I looked for Hinata's room number and immediately took off for rook 201.

I walked into the room and I couldn't believe my eyes. Seeing her hooked up to all of the life line crap was bad enough but when I looked at her medical report I almost died. Coma. It read.

"Oh Hinata…" I stroked her cheek and I looked upon her face, it was so perfect, like an angels.

"Itachi…" I spun around to meet the gaze of my younger brothers, Sasuke Uchiha.

----------------

I wanted to mix it up because the Uchiha brothers are two of my fav characters. What better to put in a story than the conflict between two brothers over a girl?


	7. fight! Sasukes POV

Sasuke's P.O.V

I turned the knob to Hinata's hospital room and stepped lightly inside. What I saw struck me and my heart was cold as ice.

There, standing by her bed stroking her face stood Itachi Uchiha, who I was ashamed and to angered to call my older brother at this moment.

"Itachi…" I hissed densely under my breath and watched as he turned slowly and his crimson red sharingan eyes met my cold black eyes.

"Sasuke." It was more of a statement, then he turned back to Hinata, mumbling words too incoherent to me, he reached up as if he was going to move a strand of her beautiful indigo hair out of her closed eyes, which I feared would never open again.

"Don't touch her." I growled as I took a step.

"Sasuke this is hardly the time to fight, as someone we both hold dear to our hearts is in a coma." He said it so lovingly as he looked upon Hinata's porcelain features, and rested a hand on her forehead and stroked her cheek with his thumb.

"How did this happen." I could make out his words as he mumbled to himself, he moved away from her for a moment and towards a chair in the corner of the room.

"Why would you care about her, Itachi?" I said in a hateful voice as I strode over to Hinata's bedside and held her hand, I had no idea what came over me, and it was just an impulse.

"I'm not sure you would understand if I told you, Sasuke." He pulled the chair over to the other side of her bed and seated himself in it as he resumed touching her face so lightly. If she was awake I bet she would have giggled and said something about a butterfly's touch.

"Try me." I mumbled the words as I looked up at him and glared hatefully. He simply stared at me for a second, looked back at Hinata and leaned back in his chair after grabbing her other hand holding it gently as if afraid he was going to shatter her porcelain exterior.

He sighed and parted his lips. He looked up at the ceiling and smiled, he looked so grown up. I shook the thought away, he was a murderer.

"I love her, Brother." He said simply and anger welled up from deep within me. I quickly stood and bared my teeth at him.

"Why so angry, Sasuke?" He looked at me with the most innocent smile he could muster.

"How could you love, _brother." _I hissed as thoughts of me killing him entered my mind.

"One day you'll meet a girl that you want to spend your whole life with and you'll understand. You'll want to do whatever you can for her, keep her safe etcetera." He glanced at Hinata again.

"You're trying to tell me that you _love _her. You, an S-class criminal who slaughtered our entire clan, love her, an innocent pure Hyuga?" I moved away from the bed.

"Yes I am."

"Fight me Itachi."

"Not here, think of Hinata." He looked up at me with distant eyes.

"I built my hatred for all those years Itachi, I'm gonna kill you. I can see you dead at my feet."

"Dead at your feet huh? *he leaned back in his chair and then suddenly disappeared in a cloud of smoke. _Doppelganger…_

"Let's get to it then." The voice came behind me, close to my ear, I quickly spun and attempted to hit him, he blocked with his arm, showing a kunai knife clasped in his fist, his other hand dormant at his side.

I slipped my sword out of my sleeve and prepared to slice. Clash! I growled as he used the kunai to block the sword. I lashed out at him with a kick but he jumped over me and grabbed onto my shirt and quickly flung me to the ground. My breath left my lungs.

"Stop!" I opened my eyes and glanced in the direction of the voice.

"Hinata…" Me and Itachi gasped at the same time.

She sat up, clearly out of her coma, tears cascading gently down her cheeks.


	8. Itachi and hinata's Past!

~SPECIAL!~

REMEMBER I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS!!!!! THEY ALL BELONG TO MASASHI KISHIMOTO~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hello! My name is Ai! I'm a love angel. I'm here to tell you the story of Itachi Uchiha's Love for Hinata Hyuga. It all started back when Itachi and his partner Kisame Hoshigaki invaded the leaf village way back then…

"For the next 72 hours… you will be continually stabbed over and over again…" Itachi muttered coldly as he raised his sword towards Kakashi Hatake, who was indeed trapped in Tsukuyomi.

"AAAA ARGH…!!!" Kakashi screamed in utter pain as the thin, silvery swords slid into his skin so delicately with no problem at all.

Back in the real world Kurinai now frantic and worried cried out, "What's wrong, Kakashi…?" upon hearing her friends scream.

"Keep your eyes shut!" Kakashi hissed from his collapsed position on the wet watery surface.

"What's going on?!" Asuma begins, "One second that guy's talking and the next second you hit the ground!!"

Ignoring Asuma's worried speeches, Kakashi begins to ponder, _uhn…I see…three days in that realm and less than a moment passed in this one… _"Ugh…It's still affecting me…" _Why not just kill me? If he wanted to he could… _ Huf Huf…

Kisame walks steadily over to his partner, who seems exhausted from using his sharingan. "Hm…After all that fool's spirit is intact…Meanwhile you've overused those eyes of yours… You know that's dangerous…"

Itachi keeps silent and continues to stare at Kakashi.

"Ugh…This thing you seek…Is it Sasuke?"

"……No…The legacy of the fourth hokage…" Itachi mutters.

"The fourth hokage's legacy eh?" Kakashi stares at the pair, kurenai and asuma's eyes still clenched tight.

"Who are these guys?" Kurenai worriedly asks to no avail.

Quite some time passes and Kakashi speaks, "You seek the nine-tailed fox?" Gasps ring out as Kakashi continues to talk away. "You're not alone are you? I know about you… You're called, the Akatsuki?"

"The, Akatsuki?" Asuma tries the name on his tongue.

"Kisame, change of plans were taking Kakashi with us. Make the other two disappear."

Kisame lunges for the said two but is interrupted by none other than Guy. Guy's foot slams into Kisame's chest with such force to fling Kisame back a good ways away.

"Who are you?" Kisame asks in frustration, as he recovers from the blow.

Guy looks into Kisame's eyes and states proudly, "Konoha's noble blue beast… Might Guy!"

"What do we have here? The leaf village's feicest beast of battle?" Kisame mocks and Itachi butts in,

"Do not underestimate him."

Suddenly Kakashi falls over and starts to sink into the water, only to be pulled out by the said 'blue beast'.

"Don't look Itachi in the eye, Guy!! He'll snare you in his jutsu!!" Asuma warns still keeping his eyes tightly closed.

"You don't have to tell me the obvious. I've already mastered counter sharingan battle techniques from all my bouts against Kakashi!" Guy says clearly annoyed. "Open your eyes both of you.

"When you go up against the sharingan, you only need to avoid meeting your opponent's eyes! Just keep your sight on their feet at all times, and you can still read their movements and react."

"Now that you mention it that does make sense, but…" Kurenai starts, and Asuma, finishes,

"You're probably the only one of us…who is any good at it.

"I suppose so… You simply need to acquire the knack for discerning an opponent's movements just from their feet. But in this emergency situation, wee don't have that luxury. You'll have to learn it on the fly!" Guy still holding Kakashi states will pride. Itachi and Kisame stand quietly in wait of what is to come.

"So, what's the plan?" Asuma asks Guy.

"Kurenai! Get Kakashi to the medics!" Guy hands Kakashi over to Kurenai and turns to Asuma. "Asuma, You're going to back me up." Asuma nodds.

"All we have to do is buy some time…until the anbu black ops reinforcements that I requisitioned arrive!" Guy turns to face Itachi and Kisame with his open palm out ready for battle.

"Ya got guts…" Kisame starts holding his Samehada out.

"Kisame, I'm calling it off. We didn't come here to start a war, tempting as it is this is not the way to do this… let's go."

"Hmph." Kisame looks at his partner and then back at the other four opponents, "They don't know hoe lucky they are…"

Itachi and Kisame disappear from the scene.

Hello again! Ai is back! Are you ready this is where our dear Itachi-kun meets our sweet lovely little Hinata-Chan!

Itachi had lost Kisame trying to exit the village. He now stumbled through a dark alleyway, angered and weak at loss of chakra; Tsukoyomi often did that to him, leaving him weak and tired.

Itachi stopped and put his palm on the slimy alleyway wall, using his other hand to hold his aching head. His closed his eyes and tried to relax just a little, letting his mind wander back to the good times, when he wasn't a criminal.

"Who's there?!" A frightened voice broke through his thoughts and he opened his crimson red eyes and looked ahead with both curiosity and anger.

A form huddled against the back wall of the alley, clearly a girl with the short hair and petite body that showed curve in the right places.

She shook with fear and tried to back away with no success when Itachi slid his hand off of the wall and took a step towards her.

"Don't come any closer!" Her eyes grew wide and Itachi smiled a little. Stepping into the light he could see her clearly now. She had beautiful indigo colored hair that was cut short in a pixie like hair do. She held her shaking body close and bit her lip so hard that tiny blood red beads dripped softly from them.

"I'll scream!" She threatened as he inched closer. She opened her mouth to fulfill her threat but was stopped when Itachi appeared by her and clamped a hand over her mouth.

"Do you know who I am? I wouldn't scream if I were you."

I'm gonna leave the story off there! If ya wanna here more about The two's past together come back! Ai, out.

What did you think? Did it suck?


End file.
